1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sealing structures for preventing entry of dust, water, and other foreign matter into electric power tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sealing structure for blocking ingress of foreign matter into a body housing of a reciprocating saw and other electric power tools having a reciprocating slidable member which protrudes from the body housing of the tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electric power tools, such as reciprocating saws, having a reciprocating slider which penetrates a body housing employ a dust seal or packing where the slider penetrates the housing in order to seal the interior of the body housing. Complete sealing, however, has been difficult to achieve due to the reciprocating motion of the slider. Dust tends to enter the body housing particularly easily when the slider is retracted into the body housing. If a reciprocating saw is used to cut a water pipe or is operated under wet conditions, water may enter the body housing of the tool. Such ingress of dust or water may cause damage to or wear of the internal gearing, or hinder the function of the internal bearings of the reciprocating saw, thereby affecting the overall operation of the tool.